The Revealing of Jane Quimby
by SongWriter18
Summary: As Jane is being trusted with more and more for Grey, India is getting suspicious of Jane and Billy, sure they aren't who they say they are. When India investigates further, will she find out the truth and ruin everything? R&R, please!
1. Suspicious

Jane ran down the street, clutching her papers for Grey. She rushed into Donovan Decker and collapsed at Grey's desk, getting to work on the long list of things to do Grey had left for her. The last thing on the list kept mocking her. _Hold fashion shoot on Friday, design three outfits and take photos of them._

Jane checked off another thing on the list, then approached Jeremy. "Do you have any ideas for the shoot on Friday?" She asked, sighing.

Jeremy flashed his signature smile. "Aren't you supposed to think of the designs?"

Jane shrugged.

Jeremy sighed, pulling out a binder. "There are a few ideas in there," he said, getting back to work on a long, elegant tan chiffon dress.

Jane smiled. "Thanks! You're a life saver!" she said, flipping through the book and finding a few designs she liked.  
>Jane had a sudden burst of creativity, and she immediately went to work on her first outfit. She made a hot pink flowing dress, with a silver, jeweled belt and purple decals on it. She put some jewelry on the manikin, and set a pair of purple stilettos by it, standing back to survey her work. She smiled to herself, interrupted by her phone ringing. She put it up to her ear. "Hey, Billy. What's up?"<p>

"Um, Janey? Remember that big speech we have to give for history? He said no make ups? Yeah, you're up in fifteen minutes!" Billy shouted into her ear.

Jane jumped up, looking at the clock. "Oh, crap!" Jane whispered. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the office. Jeremy looked at her curiously. "Uh, family emergency!" She lied. "I'll be back in a few hours, I promise!" She said.

"Jane, you still there?" Billy asked.

Jane threw open the door to her old car. "Yeah, I'm on the way! Can you stall for me?" she asked.

"I'll try," Billy groaned. "But you better hurry!"

"I am!" Jane shouted into her phone.

Jane burst into the room, gasping. "I'm here! Sorry, I was at my internship," she said, looking up at her teacher.

He glared at her. "You're up, Jane. Enlighten us."

Jane gave her speech hurriedly, feeling as if she was failing the entire time. After she was done, she approached the teacher for her grade. He handed her a slip of paper, the number on the page jumping out at her.

77%.

77.

Seventy-seven!

Jane sighed. Ben was going to kill her. She nodded at her teacher sadly. "I have to get back to my internship…"

The teacher nodded. "Go, Jane."

Jane hurried out of the room, with a quick thank you nod at Billy. She ran back out to her old, beaten up car and jumped in. Just as she was smacking the steering wheel, trying to get it to start up, Nick showed up at her window. "Hey, Jane!"

Jane sighed, giving up on her car to look at this boy, whom she'd liked since forever. "Hey, Nick!"

"Are you off to your internship again?" Nick asked, his good mood falling.

Jane sighed. "Yeah."

"Timing," Nick muttered. "So, what are you doing Friday night? You want to hang out?"

"Yeah I'd love…." Jane sighed. "I can't. I have stuff to do for my internship. What about Saturday?"

"I have a game at seven, then I have to watch my little brother," Nick sighed.

Jane frowned. "Well, maybe we can get together for lunch sometime."

Nick shrugged. "Yeah. See you around," he said, waving and walking away.

Jane groaned, slapping the steering wheel and turning the key in the ignition again. The engine of her car stuttered and died. "No, no, no!" Jane pulled out her phone. "Please pick up, please pick up!" she whispered.

"Hey, Janey!" Billy said.

"Billy, I need your help!" Jane cried. "My car won't start up. Can you give me a ride?"

Billy sighed. "I don't know…" he said, thinking for a moment. "Then again, we have a test in math next period… I'm in," he said.

Jane grinned, hopping out of her car. "Thanks, Billy! You're a life saver!"

"I know," Billy said, sauntering out of the building and meeting Jane at his car.

India glared at the manikin Jane had designed. She hated to admit it, but that annoying little twit knew what she was doing. India glared out of the window as Jane hopped out of a car and rushed to the front door, in that flirty, flaunty way of hers, her heels clacking against the pavement. India looked back at the car, and sitting in the driver seat, staring at Jane as she ran forward, was the boy, whom she was _positive _she recognized.

India gasped, running towards the window and examining the boy closer. It was _him _again. She knew it was the same boy, the one who'd been at the trunk show and the one who'd been at that high school. She knew it was the same boy. She knew it! And this proved he knew Jane. India glared at Jane as she rushed into Grey's office, collapsing at the desk. She looked back out the window, at the car idling on the curb. Suspicion grew in her chest, and she sauntered out of the door, rapping loudly on the window and glaring at the boy as he rolled down the window.

"May I help you?" Billy asked, trying not to let his worry show through, hopefully India wouldn't recognize him again.

"I know you, kid. I know you were at that trunk show, and I know you go to high school! Now, how do you know Jane?" She demanded.

"Look, Jane is my friend; I gave her a ride here. Is that a problem? I really don't know you!" Billy lied smoothly, playing the bad boy again, as he'd changed his appearance back.

"Were you at that trunk show or not?" India said.

Billy looked at her and nodded. "I went because Jane forgot her… purse at my house. I was returning it to her."

India glared. "Do you go to high school?"  
>"Heck, no! I graduated college a few years ago. Are you done interrogating me now?" Billy said.<p>

India narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. But I'm on to you, kid." She said, releasing the door of the car and striding back into Donovan Decker.

India walked into Grey's office, placing her palms on the desk and leaning over, glaring at Jane. "I met your little friend outside."  
>Jane looked up alarmed. "Oh… and?" She said.<p>

India glared. "I'm on to you, Jane. You aren't who you say you are, and I'm going to prove it."

"How?" Jane asked.

"I just am," India said, whipping around and stalking out of the room.

India crept around the Donovan Decker building, and, finding it completely empty apart from herself, she snuck into Grey's office, rifling through the drawers, but finding nothing out of the ordinary. India didn't give up though. She was positive Jane was hiding something, and she planned to find out what. Continuing her search, India went through all of the files on the computer, but there was nothing there either. India was about to leave when she saw a bag lying in the corner.

Jane's bag.

India set the purse on the desk and dug through it, finding the usual things girls kept it their purses, makeup, pens, gum, stray quarters, lotion. She found Jane's wallet and opened it, not intending to take any money, only to investigate her identity. She pulled out Jane's identification, that read:

Name: Jane Quimby

Birth date: 8/15/1987

Age: 24

And a ton of other random crap India didn't care about. But when she pulled it out, another card fell out from behind that identification, another driver's license, with the same picture on it. But this read,

Name: Jane Quimby

Birth date: 8/15/1994

Age: 17

Aha! India smiled, setting this on the desk as a crumpled up paper fell out of the bag. India smoothed it out, finding some sort of chart, and at the top read, in Jane's handwriting:

Jane Quimby, 5th period. 2/15/12-speech on history of America

Then, in large, red lettering, it read:

77% C

India smiled. This proved it then. Jane was definitely _not _who she said she was. And India planned to reveal the truth to everyone. Then India would get promoted. Jane would not be beating her at anything else, not when everyone knew the truth and she was fired, never to be hired again.


	2. Tattletale

India leaned back in Grey's chair, her arms crossed, the evidence she had found lay out in front of her. As Jane walked into the office, she froze, her eyes flitting over what was on the desk, fear settling on her features. "What are you doing?"

"Close the door, Jane," India smirked.

Jane looked suspicious and cautious, but she pulled the glass door shut behind her.

India smiled winningly. "I've been saying for quite a while you are not as you say you are, Jane. It seems I was right."

Jane opened her mouth to object, but India cut her off. "Don't try to lie, Jane. All my evidence is right here, and I'll go straight to Grey about it.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know, Jane. I want to be head of this company. But you keep getting in my way." India smirked. She pressed a button on the computer and called in Jeremy. "Hi, Jeremy!" She said sweetly and flirty. "I believe Jane has something to confess."  
>Jane kept her head up, glaring at India. If she was going to be fired, she was keeping her dignity. She said nothing.<p>

"Fine, she won't spill, then I'll just let this," India gestured to the papers in front of her, "Talk for itself." She handed Jeremy both identifications and the graded paper.  
>Jeremy read the driver's licenses first, his eyes widening. He turned to Jane. "Is it true? Are you in high school?"<p>

Jane's face showed no emotion, but inside, she was about to cry.

"But, how'd you get this job?"

"I came for an interview for an internship. But you thought I was an adult, interviewing for the assistant job. I tried to tell Grey, but she told me the salary was $34,000 and my brother and I really need the money, so I took the job," Jane explained.

Jeremy nodded. "But… How do you go to school and do this?"

"It's not easy. I do a lot of running around. But I do it, because I love this job, I _need _this job." She looked pleadingly at him. "_Please _don't tell Grey!"

Jeremy nodded.

"Oh, come _on!" _India screeched. "She's not even an adult! She's a _child! _She lied this whole time, Jeremy! How could you lie to Grey, act as if this isn't happening?"

Jeremy said nothing.

India stood, stalking out of the room. "Fine, if you won't tell Grey, then I _will!"_

Jeremy left awkwardly, and Jane collapsed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She dialed Billy's number into her phone without thought. When Billy picked up, her voice came out unsteady and heavy.

"Billy! Billy, India knows. She knows I'm not an adult. And… she's going to tell Grey!" she sobbed.

"How?"

"I don't know!" Jane cried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Janey. Maybe she won't, or…"

"Face it, Billy. I'm as good as dead. I can kiss my dream job goodbye!"

Billy sighed. "No, you're not!" he said, then he hung up.

Jane didn't have much time to contemplate why, because India appeared in the doorway, smirking, and a video call from Grey appeared on the video screen.

Sighing in defeat, Jane accepted the call, walking forward to face her boss dejectedly.

Grey sat in a white robe, a cup of tea in front of her, and a man by her side. "What is this about, Jane? I'm very busy; India said you had something to tell me."

Jane stuttered. "I… I…"

India sauntered forward, her hands on her hips, a confident, triumphant smile on her face. "Jane is not who she says she is, Grey. Check your email."

Grey looked at India and Jane, confused. She pulled out her cell phone, and her eyes widened as her eyes scanned the message and the pictures with it. She looked up, staring straight at Jane. "Is this true, Jane? Are you at _seventeen _year old?"

Jane looked at her feet. She nodded, biting her lip.

Grey sat back, thinking a moment. "How did you keep this job and go to school?"

Jane looked up. "I really need and want this. It's my _dream _job. I came in for an internship interview but there was a mix up and everyone thought I was trying to become your assistant, and I was going to tell you, but I need the money. I had a lot of rushing around to do. I _love _this job, but…"  
>"Jane, you lied to me, to everyone this entire time. Do you know how unacceptable and not to mention <em>illegal <em>that is?" Grey scolded.

Jane looked at her feet sadly.

India grinned triumphantly, waiting for Grey to say the words, to banish Jane forever.

Grey sighed. "But I'm not going to lie, I like your enthusiasm."

Jane and India looked up, incredulous. "What?"

"I like how committed you are to me, Jane. That is a quality few people have. You've done a lot for me, and you love what you do. That is something I look for in my assistants."

"Wait, then…"

Billy burst into the room suddenly, giving India a sharp glare and turned to Grey on the screen. "You can't fire Jane!"

Grey glared back Billy. "Cute. Relax, I wasn't going to fire Jane."

"Wait, you aren't?" Jane said, surprised.

Grey smiled down at her. "No, Jane. I am not about to fire the best assistant I've ever had. Anyway, it'll be nice to have a teenager's take on our designs. Goodbye, Jane. See you at the trunk show on Friday. Impress me."  
>The screen looked black, and India screamed. "<em>What! <em>How can you keep this job? You're a _kid!_" She turned to Billy, pointing at him accusingly. "I knew it the whole time. You little twit! I knew it was you!" She groaned. "After all that she's lied about, Grey keeps her just because she's been an okay assistant." She turned back to Jane. "You better watch your back, little girl," she hissed, stalking out of the room, muttering. "I don't believe this!"

Jane grinned at Billy, astonishment on her face. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Billy smiled back. "Hey, I guess I didn't need to come to the rescue at all, you seem to have it under control."

Jeremy knocked on the door, walking in, confusion and interest on his attractive features. "What's India going on about… you being a teenager?"

Jane shrugged shyly. "Yeah, it's true. I'm seventeen. But surprisingly Grey is keeping me around that is probably why she's so mad."

Jeremy's eyebrows shot up, but he kept a composed expression. "Well, then. Congratulations, Jane." He waved quickly to Billy and stalked out of the room over to Carter and whispering in his ear. Carter looked up, whispering back.

Jane breathed deeply. "I guess my secret is out…"

Billy nodded, checking his watch. "Um, Janey? Don't we have to get to class for Mid Terms?"  
>Jane sighed, picking up her purse, tossing her fake identity in the trash and running out to her car.<p>

"Um, Jane?" Billy called. "Maybe you should do your car, yourself and the earth a favor and just ride with me…"

Jane grinned, leaving her car and sliding into the passenger side of Billy's car.

Jane walked out of the classroom, not very confident about her grade, when she turned the corner and froze, her heart seeming to crack in half.

Before her, clearly kissing, were Nick and _Lulu! _Jane's lip trembled as she stood there. She made a noise in the back of her throat, and Nick and Lulu pulled apart, looking up at Jane. Lulu just glared, slightly happy, but Nick's eyes widened and he untangled himself from Lulu. "Jane! It…"

"Isn't what it looks like? Because I'm pretty sure it is, Nick," Jane said, hurt. "You made your decision. See you around," she said, waving and turning on her heel, stalking away, standing tall. But inside, she was hurting. Badly. She rushed out to the parking lot, only to find her car wasn't there, she had left it at Donovan Decker. Jane sat on the hood of Billy's car, her head buried in her knees, trying not to cry.

"Janey?" Billy asked, approaching the car and sitting by her. "What's wrong?"  
>Jane looked up sadly. "I was stupid. I was so <em>stupid <em>to trust him!" She said.

"Who, Janey?" Billy asked. "Stupid to trust who?"

"Nick," Jane choked. "I just saw him in the hallway… kissing Lulu."

"Lulu?" Billy asked. "Oh, I'm going to kill her…" he said, standing. But he saw Jane's still sad expression and sat back down. "I'm sorry, Janey."

Jane sniffled.

Billy put an arm around her, hugging her, and Jane leaned into him, still trying not to cry. "I was stupid."  
> "Jane, you aren't stupid! Nick is just a jerk, he doesn't deserve you," Billy said.<p>

Jane looked up at him. "You really believe that?"  
>"I know that."<p>

Without thinking, Jane leaned up and pressed her lips to Billy, it just felt so natural. She melted into him. How had they known each other for so long and never done this before?

Jane pulled away after a few moments, looking at Billy apprehensively. "What was that?" Billy asked.

Jane shrugged.

Billy grinned. "Maybe we could do it again?"

Jane smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

**So, there it is! I couldn't resist a little bit of Billy/Jane romance. I may finish it there, or I may add an epilogue. What do you guys think? Review! ~S~**


	3. Epilogue

Jane rushed around Grey's house, helping models and displaying the outfits she'd made. She checked the clock, which read 7:47. Grey would be there in thirteen minutes. Grey had called Jane the best assistant she'd ever had, and said to not let her down, and that she trusted her. Jane absolutely _had _to get this trunk show right, she had to show Grey, and everyone, that she wasn't just some kid who'd somehow gotten this job and managed to keep it. She had to show them she was mature enough to handle this.

The clack of heels echoed around the marble heels, and Jane looked up. Grey was early. Jane rushed up to her boss, opening her mouth to say a million things, but Grey stopped her. "Hello, Jane. Do me a favor and take my bag up to my bag to my room," she said, thrusting her suitcase into Jane's arms and walking over to examine Jane's work.

Jane rushed up the steps, setting Grey's bag on her plush bed and walking back down the steps, sitting back nervously as Grey cast her eyes over the designs.

Grey turned, nodding. "Well done, Jane. You've done very well." She nodded, then walking away to tend to some of her models, and interview Carter on something.

"Great job," Jeremy said, walking forward. Jane smiled at him, but saw India glaring at her.

"Uh, thanks," she replied, walking away to zip up a model.

A few photographers entered, and Jane walked away to give them space. She sat down, once again checking Grey's list and verifying that she'd checked everything off of it. She sat there, grinning as everything looked fine, Grey looked happy about everything, pleased with the designs Jane had made.

Jane pulled her legs up to her chest, sitting there alone in happiness for a moment.

"How's it going?" someone whispered in Jane's ear.

Jane whirled around, grinning as she found herself staring into Billy's blue eyes. "Awesome. Why are you here?"

"I came to see you!" Billy said as if it were obvious.

Jane smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

India glared at Jane and Billy a moment, not watching where she was walking with the tray of drinks. She tripped on a stray jacket on the floor, and the tray flew out of her hands, splashing water all over Grey, along with a model.  
>The model shrieked, turning and glaring at India, just as India normally glared at Jane. "Look what you've done, you klutz! This dress is <em>obviously <em>an original!" she said, gesturing at Jane's dress and putting her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at India.

Grey pulled her shirt away from her body, looking at India. "India, you've got to be more careful!" she shrieked, calling out to Jane to have her help the model. Grey took off her jacket, giving it to a man and trying to dry off her shirt. She picked up the white jacket India had tripped on and gasped, looking at the mud stains on it, along with the rips in it. She looked at India, glaring. "India, this is a three-hundred dollar jacket! Look what you've done!"

India stepped back, for once not confident. "I-I'm sorry, Grey!" She said.

Grey narrowed her eyes at the woman. The cocky, pushy bully who'd ruined so much in a few seconds and cared about no one but herself. India reached out as if to take the jacket. "No, India! You've done enough. You've done far too much. I'm sorry, but I'm letting you go."

"_What_?" India shrieked. "You can't fire me!"

Grey raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I think you'll find I can!" she taunted. "Goodbye, India."

Grey pushed India out the door, and then approached Jane, who sat up and walked forward. "Grey, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Grey smiled at Jane. "More of what I can do for you, Jane. You're being promoted."

Jane gasped. "Promoted?"  
>Grey nodded. "Yes, promoted. You may have India's position."<p>

Jane cocked her head. "Then, what is India going to do?"

Grey smiled slightly. "Oh, she's taken a little… break from this work!"  
>Jane raised her eyebrows. "Oh!"<p>

Grey smiled, nodding at Jane and walking up the stairs to find a dry shirt.

Billy came up and hugged Jane, whom smiled. "I guess I'll have to tell Ben everything…"  
>Billy grinned. "Good luck with that. Last time you got grounded, he didn't really enforce it, did he?"<p>

Jane grinned back, nudging him. "Hilarious."

"You know it," Billy said.


End file.
